Soul Searchin’
(PS3/Wii DLC) |artist = Stephen Emil Dudas & Mark G. Hart (credited as Groove Century) |year = 1999 |from = album |tvfilm = Soul |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Light Purple (JD3) Dark Magenta (Remake) |gc = Aqua Yellow (Remake) |lc =Hot Pink (Remake) |nogm = 3 |pictos = 49 |dlc = October 7, 2011 |dura= 3:10 |audio = |kcal= 21||perf = |nowc = SoulSearch}}"Soul Searchin’" by Stephen Emil Dudas and Mark G. Hart (credited in-game as Groove Century) is featured on (as a Wii DLC and a PS3 exclusive song), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man dressed in 50's fashion. He has a dark blue afro and beard, blue sunglasses, a purple jacket with teal collar and highlights, a magenta undershirt, purple pants with a black belt, and dark purple shoes. Remake The remake features him with black hair instead of the original blue. His sunglasses are also now black, his suit is now in a dark shade of pink and the collar is yellow, his undershirt is now cyan, and his belt is black. soulsearch_coach_1@x.png|Original Soulsearch coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine starts after the appearance of the writing "Soul Searchin'", then the dancer and the background appear. It looks like a stage, with circular shapes with lights that turn on during "Soul Searchin'", and the word SOUL on the floor. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, which are all the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands up to the sides and shake your hips. soulsearch gm 1.png|All Gold Moves SoulSearch_AllGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Soul Searchin’ is featured in the following Mashups: * Fancy (Retro Men) * Stuck On A Feeling (Suit Up!) Captions Soul Searchin’ appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here is the caption attributed to his dance moves. * Clap Your Hands Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia *'' '' is one of four songs in to not be available for the Xbox 360, along with Twist and Shake It, Jambo Mambo, and Baby Don’t Stop Now. *The dancer resembles P2 from Baby Zouk, but with black hair. *In the beginning of the song, the words "Soul Searchin’" appear. The style the words are written in is most likely a reference to the TV show Soul Train. *This is the only Playstation 3 exclusive on to not have 5 Gold Moves. *This song mistakenly appeared in the Duets section in . As of November 18, 2016, it now properly appears in the Solo section. Gallery Game Files Soulserchsqa.png|''Soul Searchin’'' Soulsearch.jpg|''Soul Searchin’'' (Remake) Fancymu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (from ''Fancy''’s Mashup) SoulSearch Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach SoulSearch_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background SoulSearch_banner_bkg.png| menu banner SoulSearch_map_bkg.png| map background SoulSearch_BC.jpg| cover SoulSearch_Cover_1024.png| cover 441.png|Avatar on /''Now'' GOLDEN Soul Searchin.png|Golden Avatar DIAMOND Soul Searchin.png|Diamond Avatar pictos-sprite-soulsearch.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots SoulMenu.png|''Soul Searchin’'' on the menu Soulsearch_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Soul Searchin’'' on the menu (Updated) Soulsearch_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (Updated) Soulsearch_jdnow_score_new.png| score screen (Updated) 42194_medium.jpg|Gameplay Beta Elements soul search beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 soul search beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 soul search beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Videos Official Audio Soul Searchin' (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 3 - Soul Searchin Wii Footage UK Gameplays Just Dance 3 - Soul Searchin' (PS3 Exclusive) - Groove Century - 5 Stars Soul Searchin' - Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Soul Searchin - 5 Stars Soul Searchin' - Just Dance 2017 Soul Searchin' - Just Dance 2018 Soul Searchin' - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation de:Soul Searchin' Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Groove Century Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs